


Hiccup

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: What If Saga [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Teenage Drama, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Hannah’s sleeping over at the Lahela’s and finds herself in someone else’s room.This is part of the ‘what-if’ universe where bryce and mc are childhood sweethearts.Prompts:1. things you said at 1 am18. things you said when you were scared34. things you whispered in my ear
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: What If Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092479





	Hiccup

Hannah shuffled from the bathroom on her way back to Keiki’s room in darkest hours of night. The hallway illuminated by the soft glow of white and blue hues from an open door -- Bryce’s bedroom. 

She could clearly see him sat on his futon in front of his television, headset on, fingers dancing over the controller firmly in his grasp, attention engrossed in whatever game he was playing. He seemingly hadn’t moved from the position he was in hours ago was she’d last seen him. The only difference was now he’s clad in a loose white tee and thin pajama pants. 

Her feet moved on their own volition, carrying her into his room. 

“What’re you doing?” she asked, voice low for the dead of night as her feet brought her to his side. 

Bryce just gave her a look, natural light brown brows knitted together, as she plopped down next to him on the futon. 

“Can’t sleep. The both of them are snoring like truckers,” she relayed in regards to Lina and Keiki and her current predicament. It was a Saturday and the three close-knit girls were having a summers sleepover. 

Hannah shrugged as she curled up next to him, tucking her feet under her, “You’ll just have to bore me to sleep.” 

Out of the corner of his eye Bryce could see the sly smirk she tried to bite back. 

Hannah watched as he played _whatever_ combat game on his Xbox. She looked on as he skillfully ran around the screen collecting and killing things, not understanding the appeal. 

Bryce explained what he was doing, here and there, to keep her engaged and to fill the strangely comfortable silence between them. Taking the headset off and saying goodbye to whoever he was speaking with before she entered the room.

“You wanna try?” he asked, leaning over to grab another controller from the small wooden coffee table. 

“You know I’m shit at this,” she countered with a raised brow. 

“I know,” Bryce let out a dry chuckle. “That’s why we’re not playing online.” 

“Yes...” 

He shook his head and smiled at her naivety. It didn’t matter how many days or weekends or hang outs they’ve had that had them playing video games, Hannah never ever seemed to get any better. 

She took the controller and chose her character. They played the game and she tried to keep up - but, really, she ended up running around in unintentional circles. Bryce made fun on her the entire time, little jabs; and Hannah would shove him with her hand or elbow. They laughed and abandoned the game when she shoved him just a little too hard and Bryce needed to retaliate. Chucking his controller aside he lunged, hands attacking her sides where he knows she’s most ticklish. 

“Bryce!” she exclaimed through a breath, mindful not to wake up the rest of the house. “No, no, no” was all she could mutter through her giggles. 

His laugh was low and sounding like honey to her ears. Her body nearly pressed flush to his chest as his fingers ran along her body like master keys of a piano, eliciting an illustrious sound only he knew the notes to. Her body curled into itself as a defense mechanism, her weight displacing to her back and falling into him further. Her head rested on his shoulder. The new contact inspiring some feelings deep in their cores. 

His chuckles and pleased sounds rang in her ears, pulling her in closer like a siren. So she turned to him. 

Their faces so close. Their noses barely touching. Warm breaths melding together and caressing their cheeks. Hannah’s eyes closed as she tried to catch her ragged breaths. Tried to calm her nerves. 

Bryce’s amber orbs flitted from her long lashes, to her pink cheeks, to her parted lips. He could do it. Right now. 

All he needed to do was lean in. 

His hands stopped their flirtatious ministrations as soon as the thought occurred to him. 

Bryce was gonna do it. He was finally going to kiss her. 

His palms spread out on her stomach, few of his fingers meeting the tingling skin peeking out of her bunched top. 

Just as Bryce tilted his head for the better angle, Hannah’s eyes fluttered open. Hazel met honey. Both froze in place. Neither moved a muscle. Neither dared to breathe. 

And then, 

She hiccupped.

And the spell was broken. 

Hannah’s hand flew to her mouth to cover the offending sound. Bryce pulled away with a private smile. He leaned over to hand her his glass of lukewarm water. 

She turned towards him. “Thanks,” she whispered. 

The two teens sat there in comfortable awkwardness. Bryce watching her as she controlled her breathing. Eyes closed, shoulders rounded, legs folded in a pretzel style, hands cupping the glass, chest rising and falling steadily. For the first time that evening, as he took every bit of her in, he noticed the small peaks under her flimsy mint-colored top. Want found its way into his mouth once more and he had to swallow it, and the realization that she wasn’t wearing a bra, away. Her violet colored hair was loose and caressing her shoulders, a rare sight to see it in anything bun a bun these days. He watched intently as she licked her plump lips before bringing the glass to meet them once more. 

_She’s captivating._

Hannah held the cup out to him before opening her eyes. When he took it, their fingers brushed, and she smirked before gracefully opening her lids. 

Bryce put the water back. She watched as he hesitantly hovered over the table. 

Moving slowly he wondered if he should make a move. His body was still angled towards her, all he had to do was reach out and cup her cheek. It was a simple action. The smallest of things that could lead to the greatest reward. 

_But does she feel the same way?_

Was she flirting with him because she liked him? Or was that just her personality? 

The girl was a complete enigma; never saying what she meant. Her words always wrapped in some philosophical quip - always challenging and never yielding. 

“Here.” 

She handed her controller to him with a sense of resigned finality.

Bryce’s esteem dropped. His amber eyes falling to the white tech in her hand. He didn’t want her to go just yet. 

Before he had the chance to convince her to stay a little while longer, to argue that no one really sleeps at sleepovers, Hannah dropped the controller in his lap. The plastic met his thigh and the space next to him dipped further. 

Chancing a glance her way, he noticed she was back in a ball like earlier. 

She stayed at his side. 

They went back to the way they were before her hands slipped around that controller. The only difference being the lack of space between the sides of their bodies. 

***

Before Hannah knew it, the light was peering through the blinds and her neck was stiff. Her hand flew to rub her eyes, still foggy from sleep to match her mind. So foggy she didn’t acknowledge her position at first. She was warm and her shoulders were forming in a knot and a husky voice called out to her; 

“Morning.” 

Hannah tilted her neck up to see Bryce close by. _Too close_ in fact. 

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. 

She was laying against him, her body half on his and pressed into the back of the futon. His arm curled around her, his shoulder and chest making the most comfortable of cradle for her head. Their legs intertwined. His natural warmth blanketed her the entire slumber. 

“Hey,” the word heavy with sleep. “How long have we been asleep?” 

He made a motion with his head to his cellphone sitting on the coffee table. 

Without pause, she reached over his lower half to grab the phone. Just slightly out of reach she leaned further, the tip of her tongue sticking out with the effort. Her torso pressing against him for leverage. Bryce’s hand ran the length of her back just once.

“Ah-ha,” she muttered in celebration. 

When she pulled back to settle back into him, her forearm grazed his groin. 

Hannah rose her brows as she handed him his phone. 

“It’s morning,” he deadpanned. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Hannah replied as she curled back into her place. 

A moment of silence passed between them. The click of Bryce turning his phone screen off the only sound around them. Not even a faint echo of twittering birds or jostling pans in the kitchen could be heard. 

“4 hours,” he finally relayed, chucking his phone under the couch. 

She groaned and hid her head in the space between their bodies. Much too early for any rational person to be awake; 

“One more hour.” 

He chuckled. 

“Come on,” he tapped her shoulder urging her to untangle from him. “Let’s move to bed.”

He said it so casually that the implications hadn’t dawned on either of them at first.

“Uh...” Hannah stuttered, body tense. 

She was already attracted to Bryce. She couldn’t afford to fall for him too. But she was. Slowly and with every small gesture. She was terrified of falling for her best friend’s brother. 

What Hannah would never have the privilege of knowing was that he was falling for her. Just as hard, maybe even harder. 

“Come on,” he said once more as he freed himself from their embrace, and dragged her with him by the wrists. 

She wasn’t sure she should. It was one thing to fall asleep together accidentally, it was another to purposefully crawl into the same bed. _What would Keiki think?_

Bryce spun them around and gently pushed her towards the mattress. She flopped down on the soft double bed. Hannah let out a contented sigh as she stretched out. Her arms above her head and back arching as her muscles eased about. 

“Better?”

“Yeah,” she gave a private smile, her body ready to succumb to the comfort. 

Bryce crawled in behind her. She scooted towards the wall to put some space between them. 

But then he did the unthinkable. 

He spread his arm out to her, ever so invitingly. His sleepy amber eyes implored her. The only thing on her mind was how soothing it was to be in his arms and how it was a better sleep than being on Keiki’s floor. 

Hannah cuddled up next to him and Bryce wrapped his arms around her. 


End file.
